The Library
by S Luna B
Summary: Rose Dreams she meets Scorpius in the Library one night - How can he prove it was real
1. The Library

The lamp flickered precariously, a few more feeble attempts then it settled for dead.

Rose sighed, late night Library visits seemed to be becoming her thing. She gathered her books and slid them into her bag.

Creeping quietly between the back bookshelves she stopped suddenly, dodging back behind the nearest one.

There was a figure ahead.

Carefully she peered back around, the figure was still there, and Rose could tell it was a student.

The figure beckoned. Rose hesitated, and then thought, at least she could try and convince them to not rat her in if she knew who it was.

The beckoned again, silently Rose hurried to them, ducking down behind the shelf with them.

"Malfoy!"

"Yes Weasley," he put his hand over her mouth, "Now shh or we'll both get caught."

Rose lowered her voice to a whisper, "Of all the people I'd imagine meeting in the Library after dark, you'd be my last choice."

"Shows how little you know," he grinned, "and I thought you were clever."

"What? Really what are you doing here?"

"Obviously, studying, how else do you think I nearly beat you on that last potions quiz?" he smirked.

Rose was astounded, "as much as I'd like to stand, I mean squat," she indicated to the position they were in, "here with you all night and discuss your secret studying habits, we have only a few minutes before Filtch does his rounds, we need to get off this floor."

Scorpius grabbed her wrist and looked at her watch, "three minutes," he said urgently. Under a silent mutual agreement, they straightened up and ran for the door, slipping through it and taking the left turn and the hidden passageway. They emerged on the fourth floor.

Breathing heavily Rose dropped her bag and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. To her surprise, so did Scorpius.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Where do your friends think you are?"

He shrugged, "with some girl, never need to specify, you?"

"Most are my cousins so aren't even in my dorm, but Prina, I just leave her to make her own mind up."

Scorpius grinned, "Prina, as in Stokesly?"

"Yep, what's wrong with that?"  
"I've never met anyone who can turn a rumour like her."

"See what you mean, I should probably tell her the truth." Rose found herself smiling.

Scorpius picked up Rose's abandoned bag and held it out to here, "I heard Flitwick say he's setting us a pop quiz for Friday, so I suspect I'll see you again tomorrow night." He smiled.

Rose felt her stomach flip, she took her bag, "yeah, I'll see you then."

He grinned once more and turned to head off to Slytherin, he called quietly over his shoulder, "Oh, and call me Scorpius, night iRose/i"

Rose just about managed to call softly, "Night," before he turned the corner.


	2. Second Night

Chapter 2

Second Night

Scorpius Malfoy had always amazed Rose. Unfortunately she happened to (silently) agree with the entire female population of the school that he was undeniably hot. But there was always a friendly banter between them, which had surprised her. What surprised her even more was the friendship he had struck up with Albus. Her own cousin. Albus and Scorpius usually did the odd prank together; Scorpius and his 'gang' had even joined Rose, Prina and Albus to a Hogsmeade trip once or twice.

Although he was never mean to her, Scorpius did seem to purposefully go out of his way to rile her, but the most annoying problem Rose had with Malfoy, through the five and a half years she'd know him, she'd fancied the pants off him.

Fancying your cousin's friend is not the best idea.

So it came as no shock that Rose woke up on Thursday feeling like she'd dreamed she'd met Malfoy in the Library. Right, that was it, no more cheese before bed; it gave her the weirdest dreams.

She clambered out of bed, dressed and headed down to breakfast, acquiring a sleepy Albus on the way.

Rose sat down and was instantly bombarded by Prina, "that's the tenth time you've been out this month, where do you go, who are you with and why were you not back until at least eleven?"

Rose luckily kept her head, "Two things, one, I was actually back sometime after 12, two, how did you know I was not back at eleven, what were you doing up until that time?" Prina began to splutter, Rose grinned, "I won't ask if you don't ask."

Rose turned to a sleepy Albus, "what's up, why are you so tired?"

"Oh, nothing, I was um, doing a prank last night." He said quickly.

Rose gave him a sceptical look then found herself glancing at the Slytherin table, if there was going to be a prank of sorts Malfoy would be coming over about now. He was looking directly at her; he winked and stood, making his way toward the Gryffindor table.

_i Hold on one cotton-picking second, did Malfoy just wink at me? /i_ Rose blinked rapidly and busied herself with her food.

She felt a warm body slide in between her and Albus, "Hey Al," It was Malfoy.

"What's up Scorpius?" Albus answered, Rose could feel the blush forming in her cheeks at the close proximity.

"Nott and Hamley have got a prank all set for tonight, I'm ibusy/i so I can't do it, I came to ask if you will?"

"Sure, what do I need to do?"  
"Just meet them by the kitchens at nine," Malfoy whispered.

He turned to Rose, "Morning Weasley," he said in his sneering tone, nothing like the voice of her gentle Dream Scorpius. Then he winked again, mouthing the word, 'Rose', he stood and hurried back to Slytherin.

"You know, I wish you and Scorpius got on better." Albus said.

Rose jumped slightly; she'd been playing that wink back over in her head, "what do you mean?"

"Well, you are always at each other's throats, like competing."

Prina added, "Yeah, if you two would stop that you would be an ace couple."

"What!" Rose blushed crimson, "I don't know what gave you that idea but you certainly gave me a shock. Besides, can you seriously see Malfoy going out with a Weasley?"

"He's friends with a Potter." Albus stated.

Rose had heard enough, "I'm off to charms, I'll see you there."

Rose found she wasn't first there, she'd taken the long way to let herself calm down, only to find Malfoy, Nott and Hamley already there.

"Wow, Malfoy's early, gosh that's got to be a first," Rose joked.

Malfoy turned and sneered, his friends looking on expectantly, "Well I got to beat you somehow."

Rose slid down into her seat next to him. She often wondered how she ended up sat next to him in lessons, there were six of them in the 'friendship group', Hamley, Nott, Prina, Albus, Malfoy and her, so two from each group were going to be next to each other on the two-seater desks, but Rose was not sure who decided it would be her.

Albus and Prina were in next, sitting to Rose's left. The class started to fill up.

Flitwick popped up from behind his desk, startling them all. Rose stifled a giggle, but it deemed near impossible when Flitwick proceeded to fall back off the table again, she hid her face on Malfoy's shoulder as he tried his best not to laugh either.

Suddenly she became aware of whose shoulder she was leaning on and her head snapped back up, but there was no time for any embarrassment because Flitwick started the lesson.

"Ok, well done today, don't forget the incantation. Oh and I'm just pre-warning you, There may be a quiz next lesson." The class started to collect their things.

Rose was feeling slightly put out by what Flitwick had said, something was bothering her, but it was not until she was just leaving the room when Malfoy whispered in her ear, "I told you there'd be a quiz. See you tonight." That she got it.

Rose gaped at his retreating back, before hurrying after him and Albus toward Potions.

Rose couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day, she nearly messed up her dye-potion had it not been for Malfoy saying, "Weasley, if you're not going to add the lacewings, you might find blue is the better colour for you."

"I thought I'd try another colour actually," Rose sneered back. But upon impulse she mouthed, 'thank you' back at him, before quickly adding the lacewings. He nodded in response.

Had it really not been a dream, seriously, but Malfoy in the Library was enough to handle, without even considering how nice he'd been to her that evening.

At eight Rose left the library, fully intending to come back later after Madam Pince left.

Rose decided to have a shower while she waited, there was never much time to wash her hair in the morning and it had all the time to dry this evening. As nine drew closer, Rose gathered her back from the end of her bed, pulling her half dry hair into her red hair bobble.

Whether or not Malfoy would be there, Rose still wanted to study.

Casting a silencing charm on the hinges Rose pushed the door open, sneaking to the back table to collect her hidden books.

She'd been reading for what must have been an hour when she drifted off.

uScorpius' POV/u

He didn't even have to lie when he'd told the boys he'd be spending the night with a girl, Rose counted right? Even if they were studying?

Scorpius found someone had cast a silencing charm on the door hinges, i_darn, that girl is so clever. /i_

He found her in the back of the library, her head resting on a large open Charms book, fast asleep. He slid down next to her, bracing himself he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up mumbling, "Albus I did not want to see that." She paused, looking blearily at him, she blushed, "sorry Malfoy, I didn't see you there."

"I said, call me Scorpius. It's ok, what was that about Albus?"  
"Um," Rose blushed, "Last Christmas I walked in on Albus in the bathroom and he had pink knickers on, it's scarred me for life . . ."

Scorpius chuckled, "I wonder if he still has them,"

"Please don't, I really don't want to think of it again," she moaned, "Anyway, thanks for waking me up,"

"My pleasure, you are surprisingly easy to wake up, unlike Albus."

"When have you had to wake Albus up?"

"Last summer, remember I stayed over your house." Scorpius wondered how she'd forgotten it; he most certainly had not, he blushed thinking about it.

"Oh yes," She blushed. Yep she remembered.

"Look, do you even need to revise for this quiz, 'cos even I don't?"

"Um, no probably not, I just panic a bit when someone mentions the word quiz." Rose admitted, looking down.

Scorpius chuckled, "I know you do, I was kind of hoping you'd still come down to revise this evening."

Rose looked up, "and why was that then?"

uRose's POV/u

Rose felt his hand brush her thigh before resting on her knee, "When else would I get a chance to talk to you without your cousin?

Rose was looking at his hand in surprise, she stuttered something incomprehensible.

"He's a great mate and all but I'm not sure he'd be too happy with me doing this," Suddenly his lips where on hers. Gently pressing his mouth against her.

After a few seconds Rose started to gain brain functions and found her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers lacing into his gorgeous blonde hair.

Rose could feel his soft lips moving in rhythm with hers as a steady hand pulled at the bobble in her hair. She vaguely felt it come loose but was overrun with new emotions when she found his hand on her waist and another running through her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Soon she was in his lap, the kiss deepening with every minute.

Rose could feel her mind screaming from lack of oxygen, she pulled back gasping, only to have him catch her lips with his after a few seconds.

"Rose," he gasped, "I hate to ruin this, but we've got to head back."

He kissed her slowly, savouring the moment Rose answered, "mm, ok."

Twenty minutes later they finally left the library, following the same trek as last night.

Scorpius leaned Rose up against the same wall, kissing her tenderly and hungrily, "Goodnight Rose."

"Night, Scorpius. When can we meet up again?"

"I'll send you a note," and with one last lingering kiss he took off back to Slytherin.


	3. The Party

Chapter 3

The Party

Rose awoke on Friday feeling much like she had the day before, confused and feeling like she'd dreamt about Malfoy again.

How was she to know if it'd been real or not, she had fallen asleep in the Library?

Rose hurriedly got dressed; she couldn't find a hair bobble so gave up and brushed it, leaving it down.

She was late and yawning at breakfast, Prina looked like she wanted to ask, but their agreement from the day before seemed to have worked, instead Prina asked, "so, what do you think the Quiz will be on today?"

"Oh, probably on voice changing, nothing too hard."

"Nothing too hard for you maybe," Albus added.

Rose rolled her eyes at Prina; then she felt that warm body slide down next to her again.

"Morning Al, how did it go last night?" Rose tried to keep her body from reacting; all she wanted to do was lean up against him and kiss him.

"Great, might want to keep away from the greenhouses today."

Scorpius laughed, Rose felt a shiver go down her spine, he turned to her, "Morning Weasley, aren't you looking tired this morning?" he drawled, a grin gracing his face.

"Leave it Scorpius," Albus began to say before Prina butted in.

"There's no point asking her, she's been out almost every night this month and won't tell a soul why."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Rose, that grin still growing on his face, "I wonder why," after a few more moments of staring into Rose's eyes he turned to Albus, "Anyway, it's Hogsmeade tomorrow so what about we all meet up in three broomsticks at ten?"

"Sounds good,"

Scorpius stood, "see you in Potions Weasley." And he left.

"Seriously, I worry about your mental health sometimes Rose." Prina said quietly.

They did have a quiz, and it was on Voice-changing charms and Rose did not need to revise.

Neither apparently did Scorpius who only got one wrong.

"Every time, every time, I don't get it, I can't beat you in anything." Scorpius exclaimed.

Rose smirked, "I guess I'm just cleverer than you."

Scorpius grinned cheekily, "Only in some things, only in some things." He left it at that and proceeded to collect his things and leave. The grin still plastered on his face leaving Rose feeling slightly intrigued.

"I can't believe it!"

"What?" Rose asked Prina that evening.

"Trelawney gave me a detention tomorrow."

"What! No, you can't leave me on my own with the boys, what did you do?"

"Didn't do more like, my homework actually."

"Well I can understand why she gave you a detention, but oh bugger, now I have to spend the day with the boys."

"You'll be fine; you can just spend the day flirting with Malfoy like you normally do."

"I do not flirt with Malfoy!" Rose exclaimed blushing.

"Sure, and Hagrid can fly." Prina said sarcastically.

uScorpius' POV/i

Saturday morning was surprisingly warm for early March, Scorpius pulled on a pair of jeans and a casual top.

He happily made his way down to breakfast only to find Nott and Hamley had already eaten.

"We'll go straight down then, I'll get something in Three Broomsticks," Scorpius said lightly.

The three of them exited the castle and headed down to Hogsmeade.

Each sipping a butterbeer Nott asked Scorpius, "So, Scorpius, you thinking of going to this party tonight, I hear the Potter boy, Albus' brother is bringing Firewhiskey?"

"sounds like it could be fun, we should ask Al."

"Mm, and get him to bring his cousin along, I'm sure we can get her drunk enough so that I can snag her." Nott said sneered.

"What!"

"You can't deny that Weasley's got one hell of a body, I can't wait."

"But you can't have Weasley!" Scorpius growled angrily.

"Why, it's not like she's yours?"

Scorpius was about to retort when Hamley spotted Rose and Albus, "They're over there."

Albus heavily sat down next to Nott, Rose between Albus and Scorpius.

"What were you guys just arguing about?"

"Oh, nothing, how come Weasley's the only girl here today?" Scorpius asked Al

"She got a detention," Rose said simply, "now I'm stuck with a load of boys today."

Scorpius slung an arm around her, "Cheer up Charlie, we're going to your Uncle's shop."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I can tell who is cheery today."

"Why wouldn't I be, there's a party tonight."

Scorpius saw Rose perk up, "Ooh, where?"

"Scorpius!" Albus moaned, "why did you have to tell her?"

"Why am I not allowed to know?" Rose asked, Scorpius could see her anger levels rising. He hoped Albus knew what he was doing.

"I hate you going to these parties, how am I supposed to keep and eye on you when I'm half drunk?"

Nott added, "Half drunk?"

"Keep an eye on me!"

Scorpius could see danger; he grabbed her shoulders and stood her up, "Let's go guys!"

Rose fumed all the way her Uncle's shop, muttering under her breath, "how dare he, I'll show him . . . defiantly going now."

When Scorpius, Albus and Rose arrived at the shrieking shack that evening Nott was already drunk.

Albus downed a shot within moments of arrival, and Rose followed him. Scorpius was surprised by her lack of flinch from the drink; oh she's done this before.

Someone had cast the silencing charm well because the music was thundering inside, yet nothing could be heard outside.

Two hours later Scorpius found a staggering Albus asking him if he'd seen Rose.

"Um, no, I'll go have a look."

"Yes, please, ya know, just check she's ok."

Scorpius propped Albus up against the wall and headed into the crowd.

He spotted her, half way across the room with Nott towering over her. She put a hand on his shoulder to push him away but Nott roughly pressed his mouth on her, Rose shoved him, but he had a good grip on her arm.

Scorpius sped up toward them, pushing the half drunken people aside in his haste.

Rose had got one hand on his face and had pushed it back, only to have him grab her wrist and force his mouth on hers again.

Scorpius could see Nott's free hand moving up Rose's shirt and she frantically tried to pull it away.

Finally Scorpius reached them and in one swift movement pulled Nott away, throwing him unceremoniously into the nearest chair, he passed out.

Rose held a shaking hand to her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick." Rose rushed off, Scorpius close behind.

She eventually stopped somewhere along the passageway, sliding down the wall she flopped onto the floor.

Scorpius slowly joined her, "Weasley, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Eh, that was horrible." She closed her eyes, "I'm never going to get that taste out my mouth, ew. Thank you by the way, and just so you know, be thankful you are not Albus, 'cos I would have gone bonkers on him."

"Why?"

"I just do, I hate how he's so protective of me, please don't tell him what happened."

"I won't," Scorpius looked at her, "how are you still so sober, you've had, what, 15 shots?"

"High tolerance to alcohol," she stated, smiling up at him, "another thing you can't tell Al, when we go out for my seventeenth I'm drinking him under the table." She grinned.

"that I would like to see," Scorpius thought for a second, "Rose?"

Rose glanced up at him, a shocked expression filling her face, "yes?"

"What time is it?"

She glanced at her watch, "half ten."

"Good," he gently grabbed her face and brought it to his, capturing her soft lips.

She kissed back hungrily.

"I swore this was a dream."

"What?"

"This, the other night."

"You thought me kissing you was a dream?"

Rose blushed, Scorpius pulled her closer, his arm winding around her waist, "Yes, I was so tired."

"Well it's not,"

"But how am I going to know tomorrow? When I wake up how am I going to know?"

"I'll let you know, I promise. I'm sorry we can't go public."

"It'll ruin your image I know."

"NO, it's not that at all," Scorpius pulled her down for another passionate kiss, "It's just how do you think Albus will react, he's going to kill me."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not just Al, James would hurt you too, even if you did come to stay for summer last year."

"And your brother?"

"Hugo, yep, he's just as bad. I just have ithe/i most protective family in the world."

Scorpius kissed her again, leading her up by the hand, "We should probably go, I need to get Al back to Gryffindor without him passing out."


	4. Signs

Chapter 4

Signs

Rose's POV

Intolerance to alcohol maybe, but that did not stop the hangover.

Rose groaned.

Rose's dream Scorpius had told her that he would show her a sign, a sign to tell her it's real. Today was all about looking.

Prina stood by her bed with a potion in hand and a glass of water.

"Prina I love you," Rose swallowed the potion and began to sip the water, Prina sat down beside her.

"So, did anything happen?"

"I have a sickening feeling that Nott tried to rape me, but other than that no." Rose groaned

"What, Nott?"

"Yeah, think someone pulled him off, I'm not sure if I dreamt it or not. I'll see how he is today."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about me not being there, I would have loved to have come."

"I know, you will be there at the next one though,"

"But I get drunk so easily!"

"I'll look after you."

The potion kicked in and the two headed down to breakfast, with extra potions for Albus and the others.

They found Albus, Scorpius, Hamley and Nott already down and sat at Gryffindor.

"They're all waiting for us to give them the potion, look; they're not even at Slytherin."

Prina sat down next to Albus so Rose slid down in the space between Albus and Scorpius.

Rose held out the potions and the boys eagerly grabbed them.

Nott grumbled, "I still feel sick, I don't remember much, remember passing out about half way through the night. Woke up in my bed, not sure how it happened."

"I think I carried you," Hamley said.

"Ah, thanks for that."

Albus had his head in his hands, "I vaguely remember leaning against a wall for ages,"

"Oh, I put you there," Scorpius supplied.

"Did you get me back here too?"

"Yeah, me and Weasley."

Rose pondered, could that be a sign, but then even if she had not been drunk she still would have done that, regardless of her dream.

After the potion began to kick in Albus declared, "who's up for a game of Quidditch?"

All the boys and Rose voted in, Prina hesitated, "I'm not sure."

"You can be goal," Albus said.

Finally Prina agreed and they headed off for the pitch.

Rose, Scorpius and Albus, being on their teams, hurried off to get their brooms while the others got some school ones.

"Right, so we've got Rose and Hamley as Chasers with me in goal, then Scorpius and Nott as chasers with Prina in goal." Albus summarised.

"How is that fair, you've got two good brooms _and_ Weasley?" Nott complained.

"Well she can switch, but I think this is fair." Albus said.

Nott quelled when Rose said, "seriously I'm about the same as Malfoy."

"Whoa, did you just admit to being the same as Scorpius on something?" Albus asked astounded.

"Yeah, so what, we'll see who's better when we play next year." Rose grinned at Scorpius, who raised an eyebrow back.

They all set off, Rose rummaged around in her pockets for a spare hair bobble when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, Scorpius dropped a red hair bobble into her hand, a smile lingering on his lips, he mounted his broom and took off.

Rose stood staring at the bobble for a few seconds, it was hers.

_A steady hand pulled at the bobble in her hair _

She gaped up at the flying figure of Scorpius Malfoy, oh my, it really was not a dream.

"Come on Rose," Albus called.

Filled with elation Rose kicked off to join the game.

They won of course, the Nott was too scared to tackle her properly, Scorpius on the other hand. Rose was perfectly happy to ram into him and pull the quaffle from his arms, but he had a habit of grabbing her waist and puling her down. It would not have normally succeeded if his touch didn't made her mind go blank.

In a way Rose wished she still thought it was a dream, now she blushed in his presence and his slightest touch drove her wild.

She recalled back to her first 'dream' he'd said he would send her a note when they could next meet up, Rose waited anxiously.

She got her note during Potions the a few days later.

Rose was packing up her books when a small scrap of parchment fell out between them, "Tonight, same place."

Rose glanced at Scorpius next to her but his face was impassive.

Rose could hardly stand the wait until the evening, she left as soon as nine o'clock arrived, hurriedly rushing to the library.

He was leaning against the table where she normally worked, and before she had any time to start feeling embarrassed he swept her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss depended much faster, he broke off before Rose was ready, but he began planting open mouthed kisses along her jaw line and to her ear.

Rose was gasping in pleasure, his one hand slid sensually up the back of her shirt, the other entwined with her hair, tugging the band out of it.

Two days later Rose saw her bobble around Scorpius' wrist, concealed by the sleeve, she smiled. She remembered him slipping it on there after he'd said her hair had smelled nice and he wanted to remember it.

It was really real, she could not believe it.

They continuously met every few evenings, topping themselves up on each other's drug.

It was all going well, but they wanted more. They both knew it, they wanted more.

They still fought around their friends, they still treated each other how they used to, but when they were alone in the library it was different. It was passionate, it was love.


End file.
